Wie Fledermäuse flügge werden
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Dumbledore veranstaltet einen ungewöhnlichen Abschlussball. Minerva flüchtet vor dem Trubel und trifft ausgerechnet auf Snape, der ebenfalls die Flucht ergriffen hat. Wohin das wohl führt?


Die übliche Verzichtserklärung, um meinen Arsch zu retten…  
Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene nichts damit.

Vielen Lieben Dank an Lapislazuli, die eigentlich schon rechteckige Augen haben muss vom vielen Beta lesen. Zuckerschnute, ein superdickes Knuddel an Dich!

Die Vorschläge für den Titel kommen von Irrlicht, sie hat mich quasi „erleuchtet"!  
Nomen est Omen!

* * *

_**Wie Fledermäuse flügge werden…**_

_**Oder**_

_**Was Dumbledore ganz sicher NICHT wusste**_

_Von _

Wieder einmal waren die Abschlussprüfungen beendet und wieder einmal genossen die betreffenden Siebtklässler die wenigen, ihnen noch verbleibenden Tage auf Hogwarts, bevor sie die Schule endgültig verließen. Auch das Wetter passte sich der überwiegend gut gelaunten Schülerschar an, ein strahlend blauer Himmel wölbte sich über den tiefgrünen Schlossgründen, die Sonne schien und tauchte das Schloss in ein freundliches warmes Licht. Nur vereinzelt mischte sich ein leises Bedauern in die fröhliche Grundstimmung, manchem der nun schon fast ehemaligen Schülern fiel der nahende Abschied von der Schule, die ihnen sieben Jahre lang ein Zuhause gewesen war, doch etwas schwer. Es war halt wie in jedem Jahr.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, wandte sich vom Fenster seines Büros ab und seiner Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall zu.

„Ich glaube, wir veranstalten dieses Jahr mal nicht den üblichen Festakt in der großen Halle", bemerkte er vergnügt und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Du willst nicht…"

„Natürlich veranstalten wir ein Fest, aber etwas ungezwungener. Vielleicht als eine Art Gartenparty. Als fröhliche Feier für die einen, als Trost für die anderen. Es gibt in diesem Jahr doch mehr Schüler als gewöhnlich, die sich nur schwer von uns trennen können."

Professor McGonagall presste die Lippen aufeinander, was ihrem Gesicht einen strengen Zug gab.

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass das eine so gute Idee ist, Albus?"

„Eine hervorragende Idee sogar, Minerva", bemerkte er trocken und lächelte in sich hinein.

Er breitete die Arme weit aus und rief:

„Lampions! Und Musik! Wer möchte, kann tanzen. Und anstatt der langen Tafeln viele kleine Tische auf dem Rasen. Und wir werfen den Grill an!"

McGonagall schenkte ihrem Direktor einen Blick, der nur zu deutlich besagte, für wie übergeschnappt sie diese Idee wirklich hielt.

„Und wann gedenkst du, diese –ähm- Party steigen zu lassen? Doch wohl nicht schon heute?"

„Natürlich nicht heute, das wäre ein bisschen sehr knapp in der Vorbereitung. Selbst mit Magie lassen sich die vielen bunten Lampions nicht so schnell aufhängen. Ich dachte dabei eher an morgen!"

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und McGonagall hätte Dumbledore einen Vogel gezeigt.

„Morgen?"

„Na gut, dann eben übermorgen", ließ Albus mit sich handeln.

Er beugte sich vor und kramte in einer Schreibtischschublade.

„Und ich erwarte, dass sich die Lehrer alle auf der Party einfinden und natürlich auch vorher bei den Vorbereitungen helfen", erklang es dumpf unter der Schreibtischplatte hervor.

„Auch Professor Binns!"

Minerva holte tief Luft, sagte aber nichts dazu. Schließlich tauchte Dumbledore wieder aus den Untiefen seines Schreibtisches auf und hielt ihr eine Papiertüte unter die Nase.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Ein vernichtender Blick traf ihn. Dumbledore zuckte die Achseln und steckte sich selbst ein Bonbon in den Mund. McGonagall hofft inständig, dass die klebrigen Drops ihm vielleicht die Zähne zusammenpappen würden, aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung blieb ihre Erwartung unerfüllt. Völlig ungehindert schwafelte Dumbledore weiter über lustige bunte Lampions und seiner Idee, Professor Slughorn, der Zaubertranklehrer, könnte für die Endsemester vielleicht eine leichte Bowle kreieren. Sie nickte gottergeben und verließ das Büro so schnell, wie sie konnte, ohne allzu unhöflich zu wirken.

„Und vielleicht mag ja der eine oder andere Schüler bei den Vorbereitungen helfen", rief Dumbledore ihr noch nach, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinab flüchtete, um weiteren skurrilen Vorschlägen ihres Vorgesetzten zu entgehen.

Endlich sicher in ihrem Büro angekommen, knallte sie energisch die Türe hinter sich zu und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in ihren Sessel fallen. Was sie jetzt dringend brauchte, waren fünf Minuten Ungestörtsein und eine heiße Tasse Tee. Letzteres bekam sie mittels eines Zauberstabschlenkerns sofort, allerdings schien ihr die Ruhe nicht vergönnt zu sein. Sie hatte gerade die Teetasse zum Mund geführt, als ihr Kamin grüne Flammen ausspuckte, in deren Mitte sich der bärtige Kopf Dumbledores befand.

„Was ich eben noch vergessen hatte",

begann er, worauf McGonagall beinahe ihren Tee wieder ausgespieen hätte, so sehr hatte sie Dumbledores plötzliches Erscheinen erschreckt. Stattdessen verbrannte sie sich die Zunge und verschluckte sich gehörig, während ihr Dumbledore ihr angelegentlich beim Husten zusah.

„Was", fauchte sie dann, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam.

Dumbledore lächelte sie unschuldig an.

"Ich habe mir überlegt…", begann er, wurde aber sofort von ihr unterbrochen.

„Nein. Nein! Und nochmals: Nein!"

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich dir vorschlagen wollte", bemerkte Albus vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein! Ehrlich gesagt, will ich es auch gar nicht hören! Ich gehe jetzt und informiere die anderen Lehrer von deiner Idee und sehe zu, dass ich den einen oder anderen Schüler dazu überreden kann, mit anzupacken."

„Du könntest Severus fragen", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Den alten Miesepeter? Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich mit etwas so Profanem wie einer Gartenparty aufhalten wird."

„Frag ihn einfach", entgegnete Dumbledore und verschwand aus dem Feuer, zweifellos, um sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon einzuverleiben.

McGonagall hoffte inständig, dass die Zitronensäure ihm eines Tages ein Loch in die Zunge brannte. Seufzend und mit sichtlichem Widerwillen erhob sie sich von ihrem Sessel, als noch mal Dumbledores Kopf im Kamin erschien.

„Und wir sollten für genügend Süßigkeiten sorgen! Man sollte nie die Nahrhaftigkeit von Zitronenbonbons unterschätzen."

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kamin, Albus", fauchte sie wütend, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ließ ihren Chef allein Feuer zurück.

Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, versammelte sie ihre Kollegen um sich und unterbreitete ihnen Dumbledores neueste Idee. Wie sie schon vorausgesehen hatte, waren die Reaktionen recht zwiespältig. Professor Flitwick fiel vor Begeisterung fast von seinem Stuhl und klatschte erfreut in die Hände, während Professor Vektor die Nachricht mit eher mäßigem Interesse aufnahm. Professor Binns zeigt sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt:

„Solche frivolen Aktivitäten sind etwas für Lebende",

leierte er mit seiner pfeifenden Stimme und schwebte dezent einige Zentimeter über seinem Stuhl.

„Wir Geister können mit einem solchen Humbug nicht viel anfangen", erklärte er dann hochnäsig und wollte durch die Wand entschweben.

McGonagall bremste ihn mit ihrem Kommentar wirkungsvoll aus:

„Oh nein, Professor! Der Schulleiter wünscht ausdrücklich Ihre Teilnahme an dem Fest. Und an den Vorbereitungen", schickte sie mit süffisantem Grinsen hinterher.

Warum sollte sie alleine leiden? Zwar konnten Geister nicht erbleichen, aber sie fand, dass Binns in diesem Moment etwas perlweißer als üblich wurde, bevor er dann doch durch die Wand entschwand.

„War mir klar, dass er sich um jeden Preis davor drücken würde",

bemerkte Professor Sprout trocken und wandte sich McGonagall zu.

„Und wie stellt Dumbledore sich das ganze Spektakel nun vor?"

Am folgenden Tag brummte das Schloss förmlich von Aktivitäten, aufgeregte Schüler tuschelten an allen Ecken miteinander und es wurden hektisch Gerüchte verbreitet über Sinn und Zweck der Gartenparty. Die Hauselfen turnten sich einen mittelschweren Wolf, um die Lehrer nach besten Kräften bei den Vorbereitungen zu unterstützen.

Und schließlich war es soweit. Die weiten Rasenflächen um das Schloss herum erstrahlten im bunten Licht von hunderten von Lampions, ein riesiges Buffet bog sich unter der Last der Speisen und jede Menge kleiner Tische standen verstreut wie bunte Blumen auf dem Rasen. In sicherer Entfernung von den Tischen befand sich eine immense Feuerstelle, die als Grill diente und von eifrigen Hauselfen bedient wurde. Von irgendwoher, niemand wusste genau, woher, hatte Dumbledore so etwas wie eine gigantische Stereoanlage herbeigeschafft, die das Geschehen zunächst erstmal nur musikalisch untermalte. Nach Dumbledores obligatorischer Rede, die er diesmal mit magisch verstärkter Lautstärke halten musste, damit sie auch alle mitbekamen, begann das große Futtern. Eilig flitzten die kleinen Hauselfen mit Gläsern und Tellern durch die Menge um nur ja sicherzustellen, dass auch niemand verhungerte. Irgendwann waren dann endlich alle pappsatt, die Sonne verschwand als glühender Feuerball hinter den Bergen im Westen und die Szenerie wurde von Dumbledores bunten Lampions erleuchtet. Die Musik wurde lauter gestellt und die ersten Paare fanden sich zu einem Tänzchen zusammen.

Auch diesmal wurde McGonagall von ihrem Schicksal heimgesucht, als Dumbledore sie zu einem Tanz aufforderte. Mit einem etwas widerwilligen Seufzen willigte sie schließlich ein und ließ sich von ihm herumwirbeln.

„Du bist so verdammt ruhig heute Abend, Minerva. Stimmt etwas nicht", vernahm sie Dumbledores Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf:

„Alles in Ordnung. Mir tun bloß die Füße weh. Und es würde mich interessieren, was Slughorn in die Bowle gemischt hat. Mir ist richtig schwummerig."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert:

„Mir nicht. Weil ich mich amüsiere. Ich habe Horace gebeten, ein Anti-Missmutserum zu brauen."

„Du hast was?!"

„Ja, ich kenne doch meine Partymuffel. Je mehr du in der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit aufgehst, desto besser wirst du dich fühlen. Sei mal albern, Minerva, sei ausgelassen und fröhlich. Denk einmal nur an den Moment und hab Spaß!"

Ausgelassen wirbelte er sie um sich herum, bis ihr nur noch hundeelend war. Schließlich hatte sie Glück und Sprout erlöste sie, als sie Dumbledore um den nächsten Tanz bat.

McGonagall gab Fersengeld und machte, dass sie aus der Gefahrenzone entkam, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kam, sie mit einem weiteren Tanz auf diesem buckligen Rasen zu nerven.

Als sie den Lichtkreis der Lampions verließ, scheuchte sie versehentlich ein halbes Dutzend turtelnder Liebespärchen auf, die im Schatten Schutz gesucht hatten. McGonagall kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, offiziell war das Schuljahr beendet, der Hauspokal verliehen, warum also sollte sie den Schülern den Spaß verderben? Sie flüchtete unter das Blätterdach einer weitausladenden Eiche und lehnte sich aufseufzend an die raue Borke.

Hinter ihr erklang ein leises Hüsteln. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei machte sie einen Satz nach vorne.

„Verzeihung, Professor. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu erschrecken."

McGonagall kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Severus? Sind Sie das?" Ihr Blick tastete über den schmalen dunklen Schemen neben ihr.

„Ja", erwiderte der Schüler einfach und lehnte sich wieder an den Baum.

„Was machen Sie hier? Warum sind Sie nicht auf dem Fest?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, Professor", kam es trocken zurück.

„Mir persönlich steht nicht der Sinn nach derartigen Aktivitäten", stellte Severus dann fest.

„Mir auch nicht", gab McGonagall zurück und lehnte sich neben ihrem Schüler an den breiten Stamm.

„Und trotzdem haben Sie bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen? Dann nochmals Danke."

Sie stellte sich vor, wie der Slytherin auf seine unnachahmliche Art die Braue emporhob, als er antwortete:

„Ich hatte sonst keinen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen."

„Nein", stimmte sie zu, „immerhin sind Sie jetzt fertig mit der Schule. Was werden Sie nun tun?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", antwortete Severus ausweichend, „ich werde erstmal abwarten, wie die Prüfungen ausgefallen sind."

„Ach, kommen Sie, Severus! Als wenn Sie sich um Ihre Prüfungsergebnisse sorgen müssten! Ich habe nur selten einen so intelligenten und fleißigen Schüler gesehen, wie Sie es waren."

Severus wurde rot und war froh, dass sie es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Danke", kommentierte er bemüht kurz.

"Sie brauchen nicht gleich rot zu werden", kam es ebenso trocken von seiner linken Seite.

„…?"

„Vergessen Sie nicht, ich bin ein Animagus. Katzen können auch in der Dunkelheit sehen", bemerkte sie.  
„Außerdem strahlen Sie im Moment eine besonders extreme Wärme ab."

„Das liegt nur an diesem merkwürdigem Gebräu von Professor Slughorn", knurrte es aus der Dunkelheit zurück. „Seit ich ein Glas davon probiert habe, ist mir etwas schwurbelig."

„Wundert mich nicht. Slughorn hat ein Anti-Missmutserum hineingetan. Professor Dumbledore hat mich darüber aufgeklärt, als mir komisch wurde."

„Aha."

Schweigend lehnten sie nebeneinander an der Eiche.

„Und was machen wir jetzt dagegen?"

„Laut Albus müssen wir uns der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit anpassen und Spaß haben. Dann verliert sich die Wirkung."

„Na prima. Wenn es denn sonst nichts ist."

McGonagall verkniff sich ein Grinsen, der junge Mann schien für Albus verrückte Ideen genauso viel übrig zu haben wie sie selbst. Von Ferne klang gedämpft eine Melodie zu ihnen herüber.

„Was spielt er denn jetzt", wunderte McGonagall sich leise.

„Strauss", bemerkte Severus Snape knapp.

„Sie kennen das Stück?"

„Natürlich. Meine Mutter hat gerne getanzt und es mir beigebracht. Sie hat auch gerne Strauss gehört."

„Sie können tanzen?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe schon lange keinen richtigen Walzer mehr getanzt", bemerkte sie nachdenklich und sah auf den dunklen Schemen an ihrer Seite. Severus stellte sich taub. McGonagall wurde deutlicher.

„Würden Sie möglicherweise mit mir tanzen, Severus?"

„Ich? Mit Ihnen? Tanzen?"

„Ja. Sieht doch keiner. Kommen Sie!"

Von plötzlicher Euphorie ergriffen, suchte sie im Dunkeln nach seiner Hand. Seufzend ergab sich Severus in sein Schicksal. McGonagall spürte, wie sich seine Finger fest um die ihren schlossen und sich die andere Hand tastend an ihre Hüfte legte. Vorsichtig, auf die Unebenheiten des Bodens achtend, machten sie ein paar Schritte, dann ließen sie sich einfach von der Musik tragen.

McGonagall fühlte sich komischerweise sehr geborgen in den Armen ihres Schülers. Nein, _ehemaligen_ Schülers, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, und fühlte sich versucht, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen, tat es aber dann doch nicht. Womöglich hätte sie ihn damit in die Flucht geschlagen.

Auch Severus verlor allmählich seine starre Körperhaltung und entspannte sich merklich. Von McGonagalls schwarzem Haar stieg ihm ein feiner Duft in die Nase, etwas süß, aber nicht unangenehm. Ein Teil seines Gehirns beschäftigte sich damit, den Geruch in seine Komponenten zu zerlegen, während der andere Teil ihn einfach nur genießen wollte. Voller Selbstironie zog er eine Braue empor. Einerseits wollte er, dass der Tanz endlich vorbei war, andererseits bedauerte er den Gedanken, dass er sie dann wieder loslassen musste. Irgendwie fühlte es sich verdammt gut an, diese Frau im Arm zu halten. Plötzlich wollte er Drachen töten und Feinde besiegen, er wollte unerhörte Heldentaten begehen, und er wollte kämpfen wie ein Don Quichotte, nur allein ihretwegen. Seine innere Verwirrung wuchs spürbar und schlug sich in seiner Körperhaltung nieder.

McGonagall spürte, wie er sich plötzlich wieder versteifte und sich bemühte, den korrekten Abstand zu wahren. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich über ihr Gesicht.

„Mache ich Sie so nervös, Severus", fragte McGonagall, und er hörte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme.

Lachte sie ihn etwa aus?  
Doch seine Befürchtungen zerstreuten sich im Nu, als sie etwas ganz und gar Unerwartetes tat.  
Severus blieb förmlich die Luft weg, als McGonagall schließlich doch ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und sich wie selbstverständlich an ihn schmiegte. Für einen Moment überlegte er panisch, was er denn nun tun sollte. Bevor er sich allerdings zu einem bissigen Kommentar durchringen konnte, war dieser Impuls schon wieder vorüber, denn im Grunde, so fand er, fühlte es sich gar nicht mal schlecht an, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Fast reflexartig zog er sie fester an sich, nicht ohne sich gleich darauf dafür mental in den Hintern zu treten.

Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?

Diese Frage stellte sich McGonagall ebenfalls. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten, sich derartig an diesen jungen Mann zu kuscheln? Sie schien nicht mehr ganz bei Trost zu sein. Aber – es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie beschloss, für diesen Abend zur Abwechslung mal auf Dumbledore zu hören und sich nicht mit Gedanken an später herumzuschlagen.

Als die Musik dann schließlich verklang, blieben sie einen Moment lang wie erstarrt stehen, bevor sie sich mit leisem Bedauern voneinander lösten.

„Das – war sehr angenehm, Severus", sagte McGonagall mit stockender Stimme, „ich danke Ihnen."

„Keine Ursache, Professor", kam es mit belegter Stimme zurück. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Auch ich empfand diesen Tanz mit Ihnen als sehr angenehm."

Es war McGonagall, die schließlich das verlegene Schweigen durchbrach.

„Was ich Ihnen eigentlich schon immer mal sagen wollte…", begann sie, wurde aber harsch von ihm unterbrochen:

„Bitte, sagen Sie jetzt nichts, Professor. Was auch immer Sie mir sagen wollen, es würde jetzt nicht passen."

Sie spürte seinen brennenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie nickte leicht, obwohl er es natürlich nicht sehen könnte.

„Na, schön." Beide schwiegen wieder beharrlich.

Schließlich raffte McGonagall sich dazu auf, zu der Party zurückzukehren.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen", kündigte sie an. „Und nochmals danke für den Tanz."

„Müssen Sie wirklich schon gehen?", erklang seine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

McGonagall stockte. Hatte sie da eben einen leisen Unterton von Sehnsucht vernommen?

„Möchten Sie denn, dass ich bleibe", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen", kam es trocken zurück.

Sie schmunzelte leicht. Nicht einmal in einer privaten Atmosphäre, umgeben von fast vollständiger Dunkelheit, konnte Severus zu dem stehen, was er fühlte.

„Na, wenn das so ist, Mr. Snape", erwiderte sie mit gespieltem Gleichmut und ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder, den Rücken an den Baumstamm gelehnt.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Ihnen die Gesellschaft anderer Leute nicht sonderlich behagt", fuhr sie fort.

„Das ist korrekt", bestätigte er.

Ihre nächste Frage überraschte ihn.

„Warum?"

„Warum was", fragte er zurück, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Warum sind Sie lieber alleine?" Sie konnte es nicht sehen, war aber felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er höhnisch die Zähne bleckte.

„Blöde Frage", kommentierte er.

„Wieso? Es interessiert mich eben."

Sie hörte ihn etwas knurren, was ein wenig nach „Weiber" klang.

„Was war das eben?"

„Nichts."

„Gut. Also, warum sind Sie lieber alleine?" Wütend platzte er heraus:

„Weil mich sowieso keiner haben will! Man meidet mich, man verspottet mich, warum also sollte ich Gesellschaft suchen!"

„Möglicherweise haben Sie die Gesellschaft der falschen Leute gesucht", gab sie zu bedenken und bemerkte, wie sein magerer Körper neben ihr erstarrte.  
Sie langte zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt nicht weglaufen", bat sie und spürte seine verkrampfte Muskulatur unter ihren Fingern.

„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Sie an Ihrer Einsamkeit selbst schuld sind. Aber Sie machen es den Menschen nicht gerade einfach, Sie zu mögen." Ihre Stimme klang weich. „Habe ich Sie jemals verspottet, Severus?"  
Sie spürte, wie er im Dunkeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein." Seine Stimme klang rauh.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit. Severus spürte die Wärme ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter und versuchte, angestrengt nicht daran zu denken, was er jetzt gerne damit getan hätte. Ihre Hand zu halten beispielsweise und sie…

‚_Nein, darüber denkst du jetzt nicht nach!_' befahl er sich.

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen", erklang ihre Stimme wie alter Samt an seinem Ohr.

‚_Zu dicht an seinem Ohr', _wie er fand.  
Und_: ‚Gott, wie es klingt, wenn sie meinen Namen so ausspricht!'_

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er schroff.

Zu schroff anscheinend, denn zu seinem immensen Bedauern nahm sie die Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Verzeihung", erklang seine Stimme nun etwas sanfter.

„Kein Problem."

„Doch, ist es. Ein Problem, meine ich. Sie sitzen hier mit mir, anstatt sich zu amüsieren, Sie sorgen sich um mich und ich benehme mich Ihnen gegenüber ekelhaft."

„Nicht ekelhafter als üblich", bemerkte sie trocken und hätte sich gleich darauf die Zunge abbeißen können.

‚_Ich verhalte mich genauso, wie er es von den Leuten immer erwartet, herablassend und spöttisch. Kein Wunder, dass er so unnahbar geworden ist.'_  
Laut sagte sie:

„Jetzt muss ich Sie wohl um Verzeihung bitten. Ich habe kein Recht, Sie als ekelhaft zu bezeichnen."

„Sie sind nicht die Einzige", erklärte er mit gespieltem Gleichmut.

„Ich weiß."

Er fand, dass ihre Stimme traurig klang.

„Professor?"

„Es ist nichts", wehrte sie ab.

„Sicher?"

„Sicher."

„Schön." Er beugte sich vor und schlang die Arme um seine Knie.

„Wollen Sie gehen", fragte sie, seine Bewegung missverstehend.

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, aber wenn Sie meiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig geworden sind…." Geschmeidig erhob er sich.

„Nein. Severus, bitte warten Sie." Auch McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Moospolster. Er stand abwartend da, gespannt, was sie ihm wohl sagen würde.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie gehen. Ich empfinde Ihre Gesellschaft als angenehm."

‚_Angenehm? Na, besser als nichts'_, dachte er, blieb aber unschlüssig stehen. Sie stand dicht vor ihm, er spürte ihren leisen raschen Atem an seinem Hals.

„Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich etwas gesagt habe, was Sie verletzt oder gekränkt hat…"

Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. McGonagall entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Aus irgendeinem Grund bildete sich ein harter Knoten in seiner Kehle, der ihn am Sprechen hinderte. Sie schien zu verstehen und tastete im Dunkeln nach seiner Hand.

„Warum sind Sie so nervös, Severus?"

Severus war zu keiner Antwort fähig. Er stand immer noch wie angenagelt an einer Stelle, würgte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals und wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Da stand diese wunderbare Frau vor ihm – viel zu dicht natürlich – und hielt seine Hand. Er schluckte. Das Ganze musste so schnell wie möglich beendet werden. Es war so schon peinlich genug. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als seine freie Hand zu heben und ihre Wange zu berühren. Sie zuckte zusammen, wehrte sich aber nicht. Severus wurde mutiger. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Wangen, zeichnete sorgfältig die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, strich zart wie ein Windhauch über ihre Lippen und fuhr schließlich über ihr Haar.

McGonagall konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie spürte, wie sich Gefühle in ihr regten, die sie schon lange für erledigt angesehen hatte. Wider besseres Wissens schloss sie die Augen und ließ Severus gewähren. Wie lange hatte sie solche Zärtlichkeiten entbehrt. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Severus sie küsste. Sie spürte die warmen Lippen ihres Schülers, die vorsichtig und unglaublich sanft über ihr Gesicht wanderten. Er küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen. Professor McGonagall konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.  
„Minerva ", flüsterte er.

Minerva hingegen, besann sich plötzlich wer sie war und wo sie war. Mit einem entsetzten Stöhnen wich sie vor ihm zurück. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Wie konnte sie es zulassen? Severus fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Schließlich gewann sie ihre Fassung zurück.

„Severus, ich bitte Sie! Ich bin Ihre Professorin! Ich bin viel zu alt für Sie."

Severus hob den Kopf. Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, die er erwartet hätte. Er brauchte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um sich die passende Antwort einfallen zu lassen.

„Sie sind nicht alt", bemerkte er und ergänzte dann: „Außerdem sind Sie auch nicht mehr meine Professorin. Seit heute Mittag nicht mehr."

Diesem Kommentar wusste sie nichts Rechtes entgegenzusetzen.

„Dennoch, Severus. Es ist nicht richtig."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir leid tut", seine Stimme hatte wieder den gewohnten trockenen Klang. Etwas in ihrer Brust krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung von Ihnen", beschied sie ihm mit bemüht fester Stimme, „es war genauso gut mein Fehler."

„Schön, dann werde ich jetzt gehen, um eine – Wiederholung zu vermeiden. Guten Abend, Professor."

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. McGonagall wusste, dass sie diesen sensiblen Menschen verletzt hatte und dass sie, wenn sie ihn jetzt gehen ließ, niemals die Möglichkeit haben würde, den Schaden einzugrenzen.

Sie kämpfte einen Moment mit der kleinen vernünftigen Stimme in ihrem Kopf und hatte damit fast Erfolg, doch dann hörte sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sagen:

„Wie ist es, Severus? Möchten Sie mir nicht noch bei einer Tasse Tee Gesellschaft leisten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt einfach so schlafen gehen könnte. Nicht so."

Severus hatte sie damit ebenso überrascht wie sich selbst. Gerade eben noch hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass McGonagall die ganze Angelegenheit furchtbar peinlich war und sie es gar nicht erwarten konnte, das alles zu vergessen.

Etwas irritiert hob er die Braue, verbiss sich einen zynischen Kommentar und akzeptierte dann:

„Sehr gerne, Professor. Eine gute Tasse Tee ist niemals verkehrt."

Auf ihrem Weg zurück ins Schloss begegneten sie niemandem, anscheinend hatten sich schon alle zur Ruhe begeben.

„Hm, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon ist", bemerkte McGonagall, während Severus schweigend hinter ihr hertrottete.

An ihrem Büro angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür und entfachte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ein Feuer im Kamin, es war merklich kühler geworden, seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Aber anstatt sich in ihrem Büro niederzulassen, durchschritt sie es bloß und öffnete die Tür hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Kommen Sie, Severus. Das ist kein offizieller Termin, also können wir wohl im Wohnzimmer sitzen."

Er nickte bloß und betrat etwas scheu ihre Wohnung. Er war noch nie in ihren privaten Räumen gewesen. Auch hier entfachte sie ein Feuer, das den Raum erwärmen und zugleich auch beleuchten sollte. Mit einem weiteren Schnörkel mit ihrem Zauberstab beschwor sie eine Kanne Tee herauf.

„Wenn Sie so nett wären, Severus, die Tassen stehen in der Vitrine", erklang wieder ihre weiche Stimme.

Severus nickte abermals und holte vorsichtig das hauchdünne Porzellan hervor.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick:

„Die sind noch von meiner Großmutter. Ich benutze sie nur selten."

Sie schenkte ihm Tee ein und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. Severus gab sich sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Tee umzurühren und hatte somit einen Grund, sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte Mühe, seine Gefühle für McGonagall abzuschalten, die sich ihm an diesem Abend so machtvoll ins Bewusstsein gedrängt hatten. Als sie jetzt so dicht neben ihm saß, hatte er immense Probleme, sich zu beherrschen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, sie müsste es hören können. Er wagte nicht, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, aus Angst, seine Gefühle könnten ihm allzu deutlich ins Gesicht gemalt sein.

McGonagall starrte ins Feuer. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgemacht, es war nicht bloße Sympathie die sie für Severus empfand, nicht nur der Stolz auf seinen überragenden Intellekt und seine außerordentlichen Leistungen. Wie dumm war sie gewesen, es nicht zu bemerken. Nicht zu bemerken, dass der junge Mann in sie verliebt zu sein schien. Nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr selbst keinen Deut anders ging. Niemals hatte sie sich in diesem Zusammenhang das Wort Liebe erlaubt.

Liebe. _Ein verdammt großes Wort_, fand sie. War es gerechtfertigt? Und wie sollte sie nun damit umgehen?

Sie blickte zu Severus hinüber und ertappe ihn dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Immerhin hatte er den Anstand, zu erröten. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht von ihrem Anblick losreißen. Das Licht des Feuers erhellte ihr Gesicht im Profil, beleuchtete die eine Seite, während die andere im Dunkeln verblieb, was die mysteriöse Ausstrahlung dieser Frau für ihn unheimlich verstärkte. Das weiche Licht retuschierte die ersten Fältchen in ihrem Gesicht und ließ die Linien, die das Leben hineingezeichnet hatte, weicher wirken. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, wie immer in einem festen Knoten gebändigt, schimmerte seidig und ohne jede Spur von Grau. Sie mochte keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne sein, aber sie hatte etwas, das ihn absolut faszinierte und immens anzog. Ihr herbes, markantes Gesicht mit den feingemeißelten Zügen, Augen, in denen er hätte schwimmen mögen. Ihre Figur, schlank, aber dennoch weiblich, mit weichen Rundungen da, wo sie hingehörten, die in ihm den Wunsch weckten, sie wieder zu berühren. Er wollte sie und doch wollte er sie nicht wollen. Immerhin war sie immer noch Professor McGonagall, seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, der erklärten Rivalen von Slytherin.

Schweigend nippte sie an ihrem Tee, dann fragte sie:

„Und was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?"

Oh, er hatte eine _sehr_ gute Idee, was sie mit ihm machen könnte, zog es aber vor, das nicht weiter auszuführen. Mit gespieltem Gleichmut zuckte er die Achseln, während sein Gesicht brannte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bedaure", erklärte er dann mit stockender Stimme, „weil es nicht wahr wäre. Aber ich wollte Sie nicht überrumpeln."

Statt einer Antwort nickte sie nur und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Ihr Arm berührte seinen und jagte heißkalte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Schließlich, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, stellte er seine Tasse endgültig ab und erhob sich.

„Ich werde dann mal zu Bett gehen", bemerkte er und starrte unglücklich auf den Boden.

McGonagall schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie nickte.

„Dennoch, es war ein denkwürdiger Abend."

Sie stand vor ihm, der Feuerschein umgab sie mit einer Gloriole.  
Und wieder konnte er nicht anders, er streckte die Hand aus und berührte noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, ihre weiche Wange. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, kaum, dass sie atmete. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass seine Professorin plötzlich ähnliche Probleme mit ihrem Hormonhaushalt hatte wie er selbst. Dadurch ermutigt, schob er sich näher an sie heran und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Wange, bevor er mit seinen Lippen sanft die ihren berührte. Dann wich er um eine Kleinigkeit zurück und wartete ab, wie sie reagieren würde.

Ihre Lippen, die sie sonst immer so streng und unnachgiebig zusammengepresst hatte, wurden nun von einem weichen zärtlichen Lächeln umspielt und gaben sich willig seinem noch vorsichtigem Kuss hin. Sein Herz machte plötzlich einen Salto und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen. Zuerst noch sanft und vorsichtig, dann etwas fester. Willig ließ sie es zu, dass er ihren Mund mit dem seinen öffnete und seine Zunge die ihre umspielte. Seine Hand ruhte fest und sicher und so unglaublich warm auf ihrer Taille und zog sie fester an seinen Körper. Tief in seinem Mund spürte er ihr Stöhnen. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als sie dringend Luft schöpfen mussten, um nicht in diesem Kuss zu ertrinken. Schwer atmend standen sie voreinander, immer noch fest umschlungen. Seine schwarzen Augen suchten in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis darauf, was in ihr vorging.

„Es liegt an dir, Minerva."

Oh, wie gut sich das anfühlte, sie endlich mit ihrem Namen ansprechen zu können!

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Es liegt an dir, ob ich bleibe oder gehe."

Sie verbrannte innerlich unter seinem sengenden Blick. Langsam, bedächtig schüttelte sie den Kopf und starrte sehnsüchtig auf seinen Mund. Langsam näherte er sich wieder ihrem Mund, um ihn erneut zu erforschen. Seine Hand wanderte in ihr Haar und geschickt zog er die Nadeln heraus und erlöste es aus seinem Gefängnis. Üppig und dicht, schwarz wie eine Rabenschwinge, fiel es ihr in weichen Wellen fast bis auf die Taille. Entzückt ließ er seine Hand durch die langen Strähnen gleiten. Minerva presste sich enger an ihn und wieder stieg ihm ihr süßer Duft in die Nase. Unvermittelt fragte er:

„Welches Parfüm benutzt du?"

Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches in sein Ohr und küsste ihn erneut.

Langsam und etwas unsicher zog Severus Minerva im warmen Feuerschein aus, bis sie nackt vor ihm stand, ihre schwere Robe brandete wie eine erstarrte Stoffwoge um ihre Füße. Ihr Körper war mädchenhaft schlank und fest und ihre alabasterweiße Haut wurde vom flackernden Feuer golden angehaucht. Severus staunte sie an, so schön hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt. Zweifel überkamen ihn. Würde er ihr genügen? Und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, trat sie auf ihn zu, hob die Hand und legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen, ganz zart und sacht, als wolle sie einen Schmetterling berühren. Mit einem animalischen Laut, irgendwo zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Aufschrei, schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich, bevor er sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz emporhob und zum Bett trug, wo er sie sanft absetzte.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch..."

Severus Stimme zitterte vor Erregung, Verlangen und einer gehörigen Portion Nervosität.

Minerva warf ihm einen schon ungezogenen Blick zu und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Entspann dich, Severus."

Ihre Hand bewegte sich tastend über seinen Oberkörper.

„Das sagst du einfach so", maulte er und riss sich den Umhang herunter.

„Warum so nervös", fragte sie kokett. Dann traf es sie wie ein Hammerschlag. Abrupt richtete sie sich auf.

„Soll das heißen, du bist… Du warst noch nie…?"

„Nein. Du bist die erste", flüsterte er mit vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Mit den Daumen streichelte sie sacht über seine Wangen.

„Und dann kannst du nichts Besseres finden als deine alte Professorin?"

Störrisch erwiderte er:

„Du bist nicht alt. Und: Nein, ich wollte nichts anderes finden!" Er sah sie mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre presste.

„Aber ich muss schon sagen", raunte sie in sein Ohr, als er ihren Mund endlich wieder freigab, „du stellst dich sehr geschickt an."

Mit geschickten Fingern half sie ihn, sich endlich ganz zu entkleiden und schmiegte sich an seine warme Haut. Mit den Fingerspitzen zeichnete sie kleine Kreise auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch, streichelte mit der Hand über seine Hüften, von dort abwärts und an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels wieder hinauf. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen.

Forschend sah sie ihn an.

„Lass dich gehen, Severus."

Mehr noch als ihre Berührungen war es ihre Stimme, die ein vibrierendes Gefühl in seinem Unterleib auslöste. Als sie dann ihre Hand sacht um seine Hoden schloss, zog er scharf die Luft ein, um sie mit einem heftigen Seufzen wieder auszustoßen.

„Schon besser", murmelte sie und knabberte an seinem Ohr.

Kurz darauf legte sie ihre Finger um seinen steil aufgerichteten Penis und ließ sie dann langsam auf und ab gleiten. Wieder keuchte er auf. Zufrieden sah sie ihn an und beugte sich hinunter, um seinen Penis vorsichtig mit ihren Lippen zu umschließen. Sein leises überraschtes Wimmern erregte sie ungemein.

Der kalte zufriedene Genius mit den unglaublich schlechten Manieren lag in ihrem Bett und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind unter ihrer Hand, Minerva glaubte es kaum.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schubste sie sanft von sich herunter. Er dirigierte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck unter sich und drückte sie in die Kissen. Wieder versenkte er sich in ihrem Mund, erforschte ihn mit seiner Zunge und saugte genüsslich an ihrer Unterlippe. Seine Lippen glitten ihren Hals entlang, er biss sie zart in den Nacken und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feurig brennende Spur bis auf ihre Brüste. Mit einer Hand strich er sanft über ihre Brüste, langsam und genießerisch formte er ihre schwellenden Kurven nach, kreiste mit dem Handteller über ihre Brustwarzen. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste, zeichnete mit der Zunge die Linie ihrer Brust nach, küsste, leckte und lutschte daran, biss sachte zu, um dann wieder einen zarten Kuss auf die Bissstelle zu hauchen. Ihre Finger griffen in sein Haar. Sie dirigierte seinen Kopf mit sanfter Beharrlichkeit nach unten, bis seine Lippen flaumiges Kraushaar streiften. Zitternd vor Verlangen hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Er ließ seine Finger spielerisch durch ihr Schamhaar gleiten und küsste die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Seine Finger strichen ihre Schamlippen entlang, kreisten über ihre Klitoris. Schließlich legte er die Hände unter ihre Pobacken und begann, sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, erst vorsichtig, dann immer mutiger, Minervas Stöhnen als Wegweiser nutzend. Sie war außer sich vor Lust und wand sich unter seinem Körper wie eine Schlange, bis sie mit einem spitzen Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam.

„Sag du noch mal, dass du keine Ahnung hast", keuchte sie und zog ihn zu sich hinauf.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht wieder in beide Hände und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn, bewegte seine Lippen über ihr Gesicht, knabberte zart an ihrem Mund und saugte spielerisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in ihren Mund und sie empfing ihn bereitwillig. Er drang behutsam vor, umkreiste ihre Zunge mit seiner und zog sich immer wieder neckend zurück, um sie aufzustacheln.

Schließlich schnappte sie nach Luft und keuchte:

„Um Himmels Willen, Severus. Nimm mich endlich!"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, diese Worte je von dir zu hören", murmelte er in ihr Haar und umfasste sie fest, während er sich behutsam seinen Weg in sie suchte. Als er sich endlich zur Gänze in sie versenkt hatte, verharrte er einen Moment ruhend in ihr.

„Mein Gott Severus! Nun trödel nicht rum!"

„Du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf, wenn du so schreist", knurrte er und begann nun endlich, sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
Er begann zunächst mit sanften gleichmäßigen Stößen, um sich einzufühlen, steigerte sich aber dann bald in Tempo und Intensität.

Minerva schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, presste sich enger an ihn und versuchte, seinen Bewegungen entgegenzukommen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Als er merkte, dass er alles richtig machte, legte er an Tempo vor, seine Stöße wurden tiefer und heftiger, ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und hinterließen rote Striemen. Ihre Körper waren feucht von Schweiß, ihr Atem ging keuchend.

Während all dieser Zeit hatte er sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, seine schwarzen Augen tief in die ihren versenkt, um ihr Bild für immer in sich einzubrennen. Und wieder war Minerva so weit, sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf und biss ihn in die Schulter, als sie kam. Severus stieß noch ein paar Mal fest in sie, dann ergoss er sich unter ekstatischen Zuckungen in ihr.

Keuchend ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Minerva streichelte ihm die schweißfeuchten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Vorsichtig rollte er von ihr herunter und zog sie eng an sich. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung, schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Seine Hände lagen beruhigend warm und stark auf ihrem Körper, bereit, sie vor allem Unbill zu schützen. Seine Lippen strichen über ihr Haar, er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer üppigen Haarpracht, atmete tief ihren Duft ein und murmelte leise Koseworte.

Träge hob sie die Hand und berührte die Bisswunde an seiner Schulter.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du eine solch animalische Seite in mir zum Vorschein bringst", bemerkte sie flüsternd.

„Ich wusste, dass in dir ein Vulkan schlummert", neckte er sie und zupfte sie spielerisch an einer Haarsträhne. „Du kleine Wildkatze hast mir außerdem den Rücken zerkratzt."

„Lass sehen!"

Er drehte sich um und zeigte ihr die blutigen Striemen, die sie ihm beigebracht hatte. Sie streichelte vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Schrammen, bewegte ihre Hand in langsamen Kreisen über seinen Rücken, die Rippen hinunter, über die Hüften und seinen Po.

„Wenn du noch schlafen möchtest, dann lass das", knurrte er in die Kissen. Sie kratzte leicht mit den Nägeln über seine Oberschenkel.

„Wer hat etwas von Schlafen gesagt?"

Ihre Hand glitt zielsicher zwischen seine Beine.

„Verdammtes Weib!"

Mit diesem Ausruf drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken, während sie geschickt mit der Hand an seinem Penis hantierte.

„Soll das heißen…"

„Genau das soll es."

Sie kniete sich über ihn und sah gespannt in sein Gesicht. Mit der Zungenspitze zeichnete sie seine Lippen nach, knabberte an seinem Mundwinkel und presste ihre Lippen schließlich fest auf die seinen. Schließlich lösten sich ihre Münder wieder voneinander. Mit einem befriedigten Blick auf seine stramme Erektion bemerkte sie:

„Und behaupte jetzt bloß nicht, du wolltest nicht."

„Wo werd ich denn?"

Er hob den Kopf und umspielte mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarze. Langsam ließ sie sich seinen Körper entlang gleiten, über ihn, auf ihn, spreizte die Schenkel und ließ sich langsam, genüsslich, auf ihm nieder.

Mit vorerst noch leichten Bewegungen ließ sie ihre Hüften kreisen, während er sie anstrahlte und ihr einfach nur zusah. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn erneut zu küssen, ohne einmal mit ihrem Tanz aufzuhören. Dann richtete Minerva sich wieder auf, während seine Hände sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich über ihren Hals und ihre Brüste glitten, ihre Taille umspannten, um dann dem sanften Schwung ihrer Hüfte zu folgen. Endlich legte er seine Hände um ihren Po, um ihren Rhythmus zu unterstützen.

Fasziniert beobachtete er ihr Gesicht, während ihr Tempo sich steigerte und sie ihm die Knie fester in die Flanken drückte. Er bäumte sich unter ihr auf, als er sich in ihr ergoss und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, dann folgte sie ihm auf den Gipfel.

Noch immer lag sie auf ihm, die Hand auf seiner Brust und spürte unter ihren Fingerspitzen seinen Herzschlag. Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Severus erwiderte dieses Lächeln.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber du hast mich geschafft", wisperte sie.

Sein Lächeln zog sich in die Breite.

„Nun grins doch nicht so", forderte sie etwas energischer und schlug ihn leicht auf die Brust. „Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?"

Mit dem vertrauten Blitzen in den Augen war sie der strengen Hauslehrerin plötzlich wieder sehr ähnlich.

„Würd ich nie wagen", er hob den Kopf und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er die Arme fester um sie schloss.  
„Komm her, Kätzchen."

Er erwischte einen Zipfel der Bettdecke und bedeckte ihren schweißfeuchten Leib.

„Nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

„Soviel Fürsorge", spottete sie sanft.

„Nein. Aber stell dir vor, du müsstest Professor Dumbledore erklären, wo du dir deinen Schnupfen geholt hast. Oder vielmehr: Wobei."

Sie boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen:

„Werden Sie mal nicht frech, Mister Snape!"

Wieder zog er sie eng an sich und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner kuschelte sich eng in seine Umarmung und schlief endlich ein, eingehüllt in seine liebevolle Wärme.

Severus hatte in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern versucht, sich jede kleine Einzelheit für immer einzuprägen. Er hatte Minerva sorgfältig zugedeckt, während die schöne Frau in seinen Armen fest schlief.

Der Morgen war herangenaht, die Sonne stand im Begriff aufzugehen und tauchte das Schlafzimmer in ein rosiges Licht. Er fürchtete den Moment, da sie erwachte, weil sich der Abschied damit in unaufhaltsame Nähe rückte.

Schließlich regte sie sich aber doch in seinen Armen und schlug die Augen auf. Träge drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Severus schenkte ihr ein bittersüßes Lächeln und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Sie war wie ein Kätzchen in seinen Armen, weich und verspielt, mit eingezogenen Krallen. Ihre Hand glitt über seine Hüfte.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Was?"

„Dass dieser notorische Griesgram mit den schlechten Manieren ein so einfühlsamer Liebhaber ist."

Zur Strafe biss er sie leicht in den Nacken.

„Madame, ich muss doch sehr bitten", knurrte er in ihr Ohr. „Wenn Sie dieses unpassende Gespött nicht unterlassen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, ein Stück aus Ihrem Nacken herauszubeißen."

Sie lachte auf, ein dunkles kehliges Geräusch, und drehte sich ganz zu ihm um. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Brust.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Gleich neun."

„Du wirst deinen Zug verpassen!"

„Wen kümmert es? Dann werde ich auf einem anderen Weg nach Hause kommen." Er drückte sie fester an sich und küsste ihre nackte Schulter.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht bleiben kannst." Der Blick, den sie auf ihn richtete, wirkte traurig.

Er nickte.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er in ihr Haar und wand eine der rabenschwarzen Strähnen um seinen Finger,  
„parallele Linien. Sie treffen sich auch in der Unendlichkeit niemals." Er sah sie an. „Aber für den Moment bin ich hier, bei dir, wie auf einer Insel, wo uns niemand etwas anhaben kann."

Er näherte sich wieder ihrem Mund und erstickte ihren aufkeimenden Protest mit einem innigen Kuss.  
„Ich will dich noch einmal lieben, bevor ich gehen muss."

Anstelle einer Antwort schlang sie ihre Arme fester um ihn und presste sich an ihn.

**Sequel: Zwanzig Jahre später**

Die Schwüle des vergangenen Tages lastete drückend auf dem Gelände, ein schwefelgelbes Licht sickerte aus den dicken Wolken und verfälschte die Farben. Es war still, zu still, als hielte die Natur den Atem an. Nur einmal piepste ein Vogel, es klang grausam verlassen. Wind kam auf und peitschte die Baumwipfel. Es begann zu regnen, dicke Tropfen platschten in den Staub, in der Ferne grollte Donner.

Minerva McGonagall beeilte sich, um das Schloss noch vor dem drohendem Unwetter zu erreichen. Doch der Regen prasselte immer heftiger und verdeckte das Schloss wie ein Vorhang. Eine leise Verwünschung ausstoßend suchte sie Schutz unter der weit ausladenden Krone eines Baumes. Es mochte nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss sein, sich bei Gewitter unter einem Baum aufzuhalten, aber zumindest würde sie nicht noch nasser, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Leicht außer Atem lehnte sie sich an den rauen Baumstamm und beobachtete das immer rascher aufeinander folgende Zucken der Blitze am bleigrauen Himmel. Von weitem näherte sich mit hastigen Laufschritten eine dunkle Gestalt, noch ein einsamer Wanderer, der vom plötzlichen Unwetter überrascht worden war.

Als die Gestalt ebenfalls Schutz suchend unter ihrem Baum auftauchte, erkannte sie ihn.

Ein ziemlich nasser Severus Snape stand vor ihr und schüttelte sich die Tropfen aus dem Haar wie ein junger Hund.

„Severus", begrüßte sie ihren Kollegen.

„Minerva", kam es knapp zurück.

Er betrachtete sie mit gehobenen Brauen und registrierte die feuchten Flecken auf ihrem Umhang.

„Du bist nicht ganz so nass."

„Nein, ich war schneller unter dem Baum."

„Idiotische Idee, sich bei Gewitter unter einem Baum aufzuhalten", knurrte er und lehnte sich neben ihr an die raue Borke.

„Ja. Ich weiß." Mit einem halben Lächeln sah sie ihn an.

„Was", fuhr er auf.

„Ich dachte nur gerade, dass wir uns anscheinend immer zufällig unter irgendwelchen Bäumen treffen."

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, den sie mit einem amüsierten Augenaufschlag quittierte.

„Spielst du damit auf unser letztes dendrologisches Treffen an?"

„Hm… Ja, ich denke schon." Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund.

„Merlin! Immer das gleiche mit euch Weibern! Ständig müsst ihr in Erinnerungen schwelgen!"

„Ich schwelge nicht. Und schon gar nicht ständig. Das ist das erste Mal in zwanzig Jahren, dass ich diese Nacht überhaupt erwähne!"

Mit blitzenden Augen baute sie sich vor ihm auf und starrte dem nassen Mann direkt ins Gesicht. Ein Donnerhall ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.

„Na prima", bemerkte Snape überflüssigerweise.

McGonagall schlang die Arme um sich und lehnte sich wieder an den Baum. Hin und wieder warf sie Snape einen raschen Seitenblick zu, den er vollkommen zu ignorieren schien. Gemeinsam starrten sie schweigend in den dunklen Himmel und warteten darauf, dass die Wucht des Unwetters nachließe.

Erst nach einer schier endlosen Zeit ließ der Regen nach, die Blitze züngelten weniger häufig am Himmel und der Donner grollte leiser. Die Wolken zerrissen, die Sonne versank im Westen als roter Feuerball und schickte noch einmal lange, rotgoldene Strahlen über die nassen Wiesen.

Die Dämmerung brach herein und der bleiche Vollmond stieg am Himmel empor. Die Luft wurde kühl und frisch; der verbotene Wald hob sich als schwarzer Schemen gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Sterne funkelten, Grillen zirpten und vertrieben die unheilschwangere Stille. Der ausgetretene Pfad stand voller Pfützen, sie schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht. Der feuchte Geruch der schlammigen schwarzen Erde erfüllte die Luft und vermischte sich mit dem schweren süßen Duft blühender Rosen.

Und noch immer standen die beiden Professoren schweigend unter dem Baum. Keiner von beiden war bereit, diesen Ort als Erster zu verlassen. Immer noch beehrte McGonagall Snape mit einem gelegentlichen Seitenblick, bis er schließlich genervt aufseufzte.

„Also gut, du Nervensäge!"

„Was?" Sie sah ihn mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.

„Da du es ja unbedingt hören möchtest…"

Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf.

Er räusperte sich.

„Manchmal denke ich an diese Nacht", gab er zu und sah sie missmutig an.

„Hast du es jemals bereut?", wollte sie wissen.

Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, so genau wollte ich es jetzt auch nicht wissen."

Er bemerkte die Verletzlichkeit hinter ihrem Sarkasmus.

„Nein", sagte er endlich, „ich habe es nie bereut."

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie schenkte ihm ein feines Lächeln, welches er mit einer leichten Verlegenheit zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Mein Gott, du bist noch genauso schüchtern wie damals", bemerkte sie, „jedenfalls was gewisse Dinge angeht."

Spöttisch hob er eine Braue.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Du nimmst es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einer ganzen Horde Todesser auf, aber wehe es geht um etwas Persönliches! So schnell wie da das Fallgitter herunterkommt!"

Bar jeden Spottes sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Du musst nichts dazu sagen", entledigte sie ihn seines Problems.

Ein zartes Lächeln zerrte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Du kennst mich besser als mir lieb ist."

„Ich weiß."

Snape betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Du bist immer noch sehr schön, Minerva."

Sie schenkte ihm wieder dieses besondere Lächeln, das ihm allein vorbehalten war.

„Wir sind alt geworden", entgegnete sie, „beide."

„Möglicherweise", stimmte er zu und sah sie an. „Aber für mich wirst du immer die faszinierende attraktive Frau bleiben, die ich damals geliebt habe."

Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Wir könnten jetzt eines dieser Weißt-du-noch-Gespräche führen, aber…"

„…aber was würde das bringen", vollendete sie den Satz für ihn.

„Zwanzig Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit", sinnierte er. „Vielleicht zulange."

„Ja, vielleicht."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über einen äonenalten Abgrund hinweg.

„Du wirst dich erkälten", bemerkte sie schließlich.

„Soviel Fürsorge?"

„Ach was! Aber wer soll diesen naseweisen Schülern sonst das Brauen von Zaubertränken beibringen, wenn du flachliegst?"

„Stimmt."

„Eben."

Sie verließen ihren Unterschlupf und wanderten den Weg zum Schloss empor.

Nur einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass die beiden etwas dichter nebeneinander hergingen, als auf dem Pfad unbedingt erforderlich gewesen wäre.

**ENDE**


End file.
